Save Me
by PunkPrincess145
Summary: Yelina is getting abused by her boyfriend but she's to scared to tell anyone about it. Horatio has the challenge of his life to get her to talk to him. HY of course. Rated T for language and just in case
1. Pain

* * *

DISCLAIMER: If CSI: Miami belonged to me I would happily share them with anyone who wanted to borrow them. They however, don't belong to me.

* * *

"Rick please stop!" Yelina Salas sobbed to her boyfriend. "You're hurting me."

"Maybe that will teach you not to disobey me bitch," Rick Stetler snarled, drawing his arm back for another hit.

"Thanks Uncle Horatio," they heard Yelina's son as a car pulled up outside.

"Please Rick, just stop," Yelina begged. "Please." Rick growled and threw her to the floor before walking off. She swiftly picked herself up and scrubbed at her eyes as Ray let himself inside.

"Hi Mum," Ray said walking in the door.

"Hi Ray," Yelina said. "How was Horatio's?"

"It was good," Ray said. "Hey, are you alright?" Yelina turned around and looked in the mirror. The bruises from the previous day had begun to show.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just fell," Yelina replied turning back around to face her son, knowing that the same excuse wouldn't work for long. "So Horatio's was good?"

"Yeah, of course," Ray said following her into the kitchen. "He's been kind of preoccupied lately though."

"Oh yeah? Why?" Yelina asked knowing that her son wanted her to ask.

"I don't know for sure, but Calleigh mentioned something about a woman named Jennifer," Ray said proudly. Yelina froze.

"A new girlfriend?" she asked casually.

"I think so," Ray said. Yelina turned around to her preparations for lunch, outwardly calm, internally being torn apart.

"What do you want for lunch?" she asked.

"Nothing, Uncle Horatio and I had a late breakfast," Ray said.

"Then you'd better go and unpack," Yelina said, willing her tears to stay unshed until she was in private. Ray pushed his chair back and ran out of the room. She turned around to check that he was gone before she sank into the nearest chair.

"What is your problem?" Rick asked walking in. "So he's got a girlfriend. So what?"

"Its nothing Rick," Yelina sighed. "Don't worry about it." Rick walked over to her and grabbed her hair, using it to pull her head back to a painful position.

"Rick, stop it, you're hurting me," Yelina said.

"Don't you ever tell me its none of my business," he snarled in her ear. "Don't ever." He let her go just as the doorbell rang. "Get a move on, answer it," he snapped. Eyes watering, Yelina got up and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Horatio.

"Oh hi Horatio," she said. "Come in."

"Thanks Yelina," he said entering. "I'm only here because Calleigh has been filling Rays head with nonsense."

"Really?" Yelina asked innocently.

"Yeah, she seems to have got the idea that I've been preoccupied with someone lately," Horatio said rolling his eyes. "It's crazy."

"She's Calleigh, you can't really blame her," Yelina said smiling.

"True I guess," Horatio agreed. "But then I could always just blame it on the female species."

"But then you'd be blaming it on me as well," she pointed out. "That wouldn't be fair would it?"

"That's it I am definitely blaming it on the female species," he joked. "Ow!" Yelina had just slapped his shoulder.

"Your own fault," she smirked before going to get her son.

* * *

A/N: Ok this particular idea has been buzzing around in my head for a while but I only just got the inspiration to start writing it. I have read the reviews for the last H/Y story I posted and I have taken them into account. Updates will be on Sunday only, or maybe earlier if I get enough reviews during the week. Please read and review, even if you dont feel like logging in or signing up.

Princess


	2. Truth

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Who wants CSI: Miami? Everyone. Who owns CSI: Miami? Jerry Bruckheimer and some other lucky people

* * *

"Uncle Horatio, what are you doing here?" Ray asked, bouncing down the stairs.

"Raymond!" Yelina scolded.

"Sorry Mum, sorry Uncle H," he said.

"No problem," Horatio replied smiling. "I'm just here because Calleigh mentioned something to you."

"Oh of course," Ray said. "About Jennifer?"

"That's her," Horatio said. "She's a friend, that's all."

"A friend?" Ray asked skeptically. "That's not what Calleigh said."

"Exactly," Horatio said with a tight smile. "Calleigh likes to be on top of all the lab gossip. That doesn't mean she's always right."

"Of course," Ray said disappointed. "So she's wrong."

"Yes," Horatio agreed. "And I had better go, before my big mouth gets me into trouble."

"How would it get you into trouble?" Yelina asked.

"It just will," he said. "Bye." With that, he almost ran out of the door.

"That man has a secret," Yelina said suspiciously, closing the door.

"Come on Mum, Uncle Horatio wouldn't hide anything," Ray said.

"Ray, the man just ran out of our house," Yelina said rolling her eyes. "He's hiding something." She walked back into the kitchen. Rick was standing there.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Horatio," Yelina replied walking over to her preparations. "He wanted to correct a misassumption that Calleigh gave to Ray." Rick walked over to her.

"And what was this misassumption?" he asked.

"That Horatio has a new girlfriend," Yelina replied. Rick wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry for this morning," he murmured into her ear.

"I know Rick," she murmured back. _'You always are' she thought._

"Forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course," Yelina said turning around in his arms. _'When do I not?'_ Rick leaned in and kissed her possessively.

"You're mine, and only mine," he whispered before moving back to the table.

'_Am I?' _Yelina wondered_ 'Does not leaving every time you hurt me make me yours?' _She carried the plates over to the table and sat down opposite to Rick. They ate in silence then Yelina stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked.

"I've got paperwork to catch up on," she said. "I'll see you later." She left the room and headed to her office. She switched her computer on and started on the paperwork while she waited for it to boot up. She checked her email and found one from Calleigh. She opened it and read it.

_Yelina_

_There's news on the case. I know it's your day off but could you come down to the lab and help us out? Tripp's meeting us here as well but we suspect we'll need both of you._

_Calleigh_

Yelina thought about it for a second then sent a reply.

_Calleigh_

_I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving right away._

_Yelina_

She quickly shut the computer down and headed out.

"I've got to go in to the lab," she called to no-one in particular. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She left the house and drove off. Back inside Rick was on his mobile.

"Yeah this is Stetler," he said. "She's just left. Deal with it immediately." He hung up and started laughing like a maniac. Upstairs, Ray had heard exactly what had happened.

"She's in trouble," he whispered to himself. "I have to warn Uncle Horatio."

* * *

A/N: Grrr I promise that by the the end of this story Rick Stetler will be in serious pain. Until then though I guess I'm going to have to satisfy myself with your reviews. Even if you just want to give me your ideas for Rick, then I promise I will consider them. But please review all the same.

Princess


	3. Fear

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I hate writing this but it is necessary after all. I don't own them, and I probably never will. sob

* * *

Yelina turned out of her driveway and headed toward the lab. She had just parked her car and stepped out when she felt a hand grab her from behind. She opened her mouth to scream but her mouth was covered. 

"Shut up bitch," a male voice snarled from behind. "Don't make a sound." Yelina froze. She wasn't going to get herself killed, not now. They dragged her behind the building and one of the men tied her ankles and wrists together. She noticed that there was three men, two of which were involved in discussing what to do with her.

"He said to get her out of the way," one of them said.

"But he didn't say anything about killing her," the other said. The discussion went on like that for a while before all three of them decided to leave her alone and ran off. _'Please, please let someone help me' _she thought._ 'I can't die now'_

* * *

**20 minutes earlier at Miami Dade**

Back at the lab, Horatio was getting concerned at his sister-in-laws whereabouts. Calleigh had got a return email 15 minutes before and in the rush hour traffic Yelina's house was only 10 minutes away. His phone rang and he answered his it absently.

"Caine," he said.

"Uncle Horatio is Mum there yet?" Ray asked.

"No, I'm sure shell be here soon though," Horatio replied, not wanting to worry him.

"Uncle Horatio, I heard Rick tell someone to 'deal with her' just after Mum left," Ray said anxiously. "I think he may have been talking about Mum." That got Horatio's full attention.

"I'm going to try her mobile," he said. "I'm sure she's fine, don't worry."

"Ok Uncle H, I trust you to find her," Ray replied confidently before hanging up.

"I wish I was that confident," Horatio muttered to himself leaving his office. He walked into the break room where the team were discussing the case. Calleigh looked up at him for an instant

"What's wrong H?" she asked immediately.

"Yelina's not here, and Ray says he heard Stetler telling someone to 'deal with her' right after she left," Horatio explained. "We need to find out where she is."

"Have you tried her mobile yet?" Eric asked. "We might be over reacting."

"No answer, I just tried," Tripp said walking into the room.

"Something's up," Ryan said. "Yelina always answers her mobile."

"Calleigh try driving over to her place, talk to Stetler," Horatio said. "He's gotta know something. Eric go with her." The 2 CSI's nodded and left.

"Ryan stay here and keep trying to reach her. Hopefully she'll answer," he continued. Ryan nodded.

"I am going to check around the building," he finished. "Call me if you get anything." He went to walk out but was almost run into by Calleigh.

"H, Yelina's cars here," she panted. "She must be around here." Horatio thought for a minute.

"The alley!" he exclaimed just before he sprinted out. He dashed into it and saw Yelina, still tied up but now unconscious. He ran over to her and checked her vital signs.

"She's still alive!" he yelled to Calleigh at the entrance to the alley. "Get an ambulance!" Horatio waited until Calleigh had run off before sitting down beside Yelina.

"Come on Yelina," he murmured taking her hand. "Come on, I'm here."

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you liked that. I'm updating faster than I normally do but it'll probably drop back to a couple of days between over the week. Just so you know. Anyway read and review because reviews always make me type faster which means you get faster updates :-D Even if you just want to send a review to tell me to get a move on and update that's still fine with me but a little constructive criticism is always better.

Princess

* * *


	4. Safe

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Ahhh another chapter, another disclaimer. Still don't own them

* * *

Calleigh reappeared at the entrance to the alley.

"The ambulance is on its way," she said, walking back towards Horatio. "While we're waiting, why how about you untie her?" Horatio looked down at Yelina for a moment before cursing his stupidity and untying her.

"Sorry Yelina," he murmured as he released her. Calleigh sat down on Yelina's other side and began to rub her wrist gently to get the blood flowing again. Horatio sat down again and followed Calleighs lead.

"Thanks Calleigh," he said softly after a couple of minutes. Calleigh just smiled softly in response.

"Horatio?" came a soft whisper. Horatio looked down at Yelina.

"I'm right here Yelina," he said, gently squeezing her hand. Yelina slowly opened her eyes.

"That's it," Horatio said calmly, although he wasn't feeling very calm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Yelina said just as Calleigh motioned to the paramedics that were coming down the alley. Yelina clutched Horatio's hand tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Horatio said in response. He looked at Calleigh. "Can you handle this on your own?"

"Yeah sure," Calleigh replied. "Go with her. She needs someone she trusts around."

"Thanks Calleigh," Horatio said with a small smile. "I appreciate this."

"No problem," Calleigh grinned. " You owe me though. Big time." Horatio opened his mouth to reply but Calleigh prodded him toward the waiting paramedics.

"They're waiting H," she reminded him. "If you're going then go now." That got through to Horatio and he instantly hurried toward Yelina and the medics. He stepped in next to Yelina and she reached for his hand.

* * *

At the hospital a couple of hours later Yelina was finally sleeping. Horatio sighed softly. The past couple of hours had been hell. After arriving at the hospital, Yelina had had tests, evaluations and she had only just fallen asleep because they had given her sleeping pills. She had been getting stressed and had started to resist what they were doing to her.

"Uncle Horatio?" someone asked softly from the doorway. Horatio turned around. Ray was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Ray," he said. "Come on in." Ray slowly walked into until he was standing over his mother.

"Is she okay?" he asked looking up at his uncle.

"She's fine," Horatio reassured him. "She just has some bruising, in particular around her ankles and her wrists." Ray looked down at Yelina.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Horatio admitted. "I left Calleigh to deal with the crime scene. She hasn't gotten back to me yet."

"Can you call her?" Ray asked. "Please? Find out what happened?"

"Sure if you want," Horatio said. "Give me a second." He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and dialled Calleighs number.

"Duquesne," she answered.

"Calleigh what happened?" Horatio asked. "Yelinas asleep so I can't ask her."

" Okay H," she said. "It happened like this…"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think Calleigh's going to say? I know that this is a bit late but my life has been hectic lately. Sorry to everyone who has wanted me to update over the last week. I had to resort to typing this on my sisters old laptop and then transfer it to my normal computer. Anyway I will try and update sooner, there will probably be at least one chapter over the weekend. So please read and review, you might get a quick update then. 

Princess


	5. Suspicions

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own them

* * *

"Ok H," Calleigh began. "It happened like this. Yelina was obviously grabbed as she got out of her car. They dragged her back into the alley, probably threatening her with a gun or something. They tied her up and left her."

"That doesn't sound right," Horatio said in confusion. "Why would someone go to the trouble of grabbing her and tying her up only to leave her there?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Calleigh admitted. "We think that there was a boss man, someone who told them to get rid of her." Horatio thought back to Ray's phone call.

"Or take care of her," he said. "Calleigh find a way to get Stetler in there. I don't care how as long as its legal."

"Got it H," she said. "You wanna be here when we get him in?"

"Yes, call me when you get him," Horatio told her. "I want to be the one to interrogate him."

"Ok, we'll let you know," Calleigh said before she hung up. Horatio sighed before shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"So what happened?" Ray asked.

"She wasn't hurt, she was just tied up and left," Horatio said looking at him.

"How do you know that?" Ray demanded. "How do you know she wasn't hurt?"

"Because I say so," Yelina's weak voice floated over to them.

"Yelina you should be asleep," Horatio said, both of them rushing to her side.

"I have been sleeping," she told him. "Relax, I'm fine."

"Really?" Ray asked, concern for his mother very obvious.

"Really," Yelina confirmed smiling.

"Horatio, what are you doing here?" a voice from behind asked. Horatio turned around slowly. Rick was standing behind him.

"I'm staying with Yelina, Rick," he replied calmly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because she's my girlfriend Horatio," Rick snapped. "You got a problem with that?"

"No way Rick," Horatio said. "Unless, of course, I should have?"

"No way, now how about you leave?" Rick replied. "And take the kid with you." Ray looked at Rick.

"Why do I have to go?" he asked.

"Because I want to talk to your mother," Rick said. "Alone."

"Come on Ray, we'd better go," Horatio said. He looked at Yelina. "Call me if you need me." He and Ray walked out.

"Why are we leaving?" Ray asked.

"We're not," Horatio said sitting down in a chair outside Yelina's room. "We're trying to get Stetler in. That means that I'm staying here until he leaves." Ray grinned and sat down next to his uncle.

"Then I'm staying too," he said.

* * *

Back in the hospital room Rick began to advance on Yelina. She eyed him apprehensively.

"What are you doing Rick?" she asked him nervously.

"Nothing," he replied with the smile that used to make her melt. Now it just sickened her, because she knew what he could do. He had been hurting her for ages, and she had never done anything about it except lie to the people she cared about. Horatio, Ray and everyone else deserved to know the truth. After today she knew that she had to take what was left of her courage and deal with her problems.

"Rick, leave me alone," she stated. "I've had enough of this."

"What did you say?" Rick asked dangerously. Yelina was inwardly shaking but outwardly calm.

"I said leave me alone," she said firmly.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Rick asked.

"Yes, now go!" Yelina exclaimed. Rick walked over to her and slapped her face.

"You bitch, you're nothing without me," he said softly. "Nothing. You're worthless." He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"Rick, go away, you're hurting me," Yelina said, trying to keep from crying. Rick abruptly released her.

"Fine, just don't come crying to me when your precious love breaks your heart," he hissed before walking out. Yelina watched him go before letting her tears flow.

* * *

Horatio watched as Rick left Yelina's room. He could have sworn that he heard muffled sobbing coming from the room he had just left.

"What did you do Rick?" he asked almost lazily.

"Nothing," Rick said. Horatio rose and looked in. Sure enough, Yelina was crying.

"Well whatever you did, I'm warning you now," Horatio continued. "Stay away from her. If you ever touch her again, I will hurt you. It's that simple." Rick shrugged and left. He stopped halfway along the corridor and looked over his shoulder.

"She's not what she seems," he said.

"Neither are you Rick, neither are you," Horatio said looking at him before knocking on Yelina's door softly.

* * *

A/N: So I hope that the longer chapter and the faster update satisfied people. I didn't actually mean for it to get this long but, meh, what can you do? Please read and review as always, I look forward to your feedback.

Princess


	6. Please Talk to Me

* * *

Disclaimer: If you've read the last chapters then you'll know how this works. I'm not going to repeat myself again

* * *

Yelina looked up when she heard the knock on the door. She scrubbed her tears away, silently cursing herself for her moment of weakness, before calling softly, "Come in." Horatio pushed the door open gently.

"Is it okay if I come in?" he asked. Yelina nodded not trusting herself to speak. Horatio walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," Yelina said shortly.

"Do you want to tell me about what happened with Rick?" Horatio asked. "Or the truth about your bruises?"

"You think I was lying to you?" she asked.

"I know you were Yelina," Horatio said, still in the same tone. "I know you too well." He had reached her bed by now and he sat down beside her.

"Trust me, there was nothing going on," Yelina said. "We just broke up. That's all." Horatio looked down at her. He knew that she was lying, but he also knew that she would only close up more if he kept pushing her.

"I'd better get back to the lab," he said. "I'll drop by later."

"Alright," Yelina said. "See you later." Horatio got up and walked to the door. Before walking out of it however he paused and looked back.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm right here you know," he said gently. Yelina watched as he left the room.

"I know Horatio, I know," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Horatio sighed as he shut the door behind him. Yelina could be so stubborn but he would always take care of her. It was just the way he was.

"Come on buddy," he said to his nephew sitting in front of him. "Let's give your mother some peace." Ray stood up.

"Are we going in to the lab?" he asked.

"Yeah," Horatio said. "We're going to catch a criminal."

* * *

Horatio walked in to the lab 10 minutes later.

"What have we got?" he asked Calleigh. The woman in question threw her hands up in frustration.

"Nothing, zip, nada!" she exclaimed. "We've been at this for over an hour and there is NOTHING that we can do to get Rick Stetler in here!"

"Surely there's something," Horatio said.

"The only thing that we can use is if Yelina tells us that he was hurting her or something like that," Calleigh admitted. "Otherwise we can't even get him in here to talk to him."

"Yes we can actually," Ryan said from the door. Both CSI's turned around and Ryan held up the piece of paper in his hand.

"Valera discovered epithelial cells on one of the ropes," he explained. "We ran it through the system and it gave us the name Michael Marks. Turns out he did time for kidnapping and domestic abuse." He looked up. "Sound familiar?"

"Let's bring him in then," Horatio said. "He might know something."

* * *

"Mr Marks, would you mind explaining why we have your DNA on a rope used to restrain Detective Yelina Salas?" Horatio asked. The suspect was getting agitated.

"I only did what I was told," he said desperately. "He told me to deal with her."

"Who's he?" Calleigh asked.

"Umm…Rick I think," Marks said. "Rick Stetler."

"You think, or you know?" Horatio asked dangerously.

"I know, I know!!" Marks said. "Stop bugging me ok?" Horatio looked at Calleigh.

"Get him in here asap," he stated before walking out to let Frank arrest Marks.

* * *

A/N: I promise Rick will get what's coming to him soon. But torture ideas are always fun to read hint hint Please review. I live for them. Until next time

Princess


	7. Get the Guy

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own them, not yet anyway (cue evil laugh)

* * *

The second Horatio had got to his office he had almost collapsed into his chair. Rick was behind this. There was no doubt about it now. He had lied to everyone, and knowing Rick Stetler he had no doubt been behind Yelina's bruises. Horatio had suspected it from the beginning but now he was sure about it. He sat there, lost in his thoughts until Calleigh stuck her head through the door.

"He's here H," she said.

"Coming Calleigh," Horatio told her standing up. They both walked to the interrogation room in silence.

"Are you going to be alright in there Horatio?" Calleigh asked seriously. Horatio gave her a forced smile.

"I'll be fine Calleigh," he said. "I just need to get this guy myself."

"Ok H," she said smiling slightly. "Try not to hurt him ok?" Horatio gave her a real smile.

"I'll try and control myself," he said before entering the room.

* * *

"Nice to see you here," Horatio said a few moments later to Rick. "It suits you."

"I'm not saying a word outside the presence of my lawyer," Rick snarled.  
"Shame that but how about instead I tell you what we think happened," Horatio said. "You see one of the ropes that held Yelina had epithelial cells on it. We matched it to a guy named Michael Marks. Recognise the name?" Horatio stifled a grin as Rick almost squirmed.

"Why would I recognise his name?" he asked, obviously trying to be sarcastic but failing.

"Because he gave us yours Rick," Horatio said. "He told us that you told him to deal with Yelina. And I have a theory that the bruises that she's had lately have something to do with you. Do you have anything to say to that?" Horatio looked up and instantly wanted to laugh. Ricks face had just been wiped of all colour.

"Yelina tripped and bruised herself and I didn't have anything to do with her getting kidnapped," Rick said nervously. "Why would I?"

"It's probably got something to do with the fact that you're and asshole Rick," Horatio replied. "Ever think of that?"

"Can you actually prove any of this?" Rick asked, still very nervous.

"We can't prove that you hit Yelina, not yet anyway, but we can prove that you had a hand in her kidnapping," Horatio said standing up. "And trust me. We intend to prove that you're the one who caused the bruises." He walked out, almost walking into Calleigh in the process.

"Nice work H," she said. "He's definitely guilty, no matter what he might say."

"I know Calleigh, but we have got to get Yelina to talk to us," Horatio said. "We can't get him for domestic abuse until she does."

"Go back to the hospital," Calleigh suggested. "You're the one that she's most likely to talk to." Horatio nodded briskly before walking out to his car and driving off.

* * *

A/N: Rick is going to get seriously hurt sometime soon but until then I will have to be satisfied with thinking up torture ideas. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have had writers block all week. There will probably be another update tomorrow but please review before then. 

Princess


	8. Almost

* * *

Disclaimer: CSI: Miami belongs to CBS, not me

* * *

Horatio walked down the hallways towards Yelina's room. He desperately hoped that she would talk to him because without her there was no way that they could get Rick on domestic abuse charges. He knocked softly on her door.

"Come in," Yelina called and Horatio pushed the door open.

"Hey Horatio," she said smiling. "What's up?" Horatio was struck by how beautiful she was when she smiled.

"Yelina we've just arrested Rick for kidnapping but we need to know if there's anything else we need to get him for," Horatio explained. "Domestic abuse for example."

"Are you still thinking that I lied to you?" Yelina asked.

"I know you lied to me," Horatio replied. "And the whole team wants to get him for hurting you.

Yelina froze when she heard those words. She bit her lip, trying not to give herself away. She wasn't sure how much she should tell him, or even if she should tell him.

"Horatio, I don't know if this is a good idea," she told him softly. Horatio sat beside her and took her hand.

"Tell me Yelina," he said gently. "Once you do then we can get him." Yelina looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she whispered. "But I'm sick of lying to everyone I care about."

"Then tell me," Horatio said softly. "I can take care of myself but I need you to help me put him away." His phone began to ring. He grabbed it.

"Caine," he answered it.

"H, it's Calleigh," she said. "I thought you might like to know that Rick just got out."

"WHAT?!" Horatio yelled.

"He got a good lawyer and she insists that the word of a criminal is not enough evidence for us to hold him," Calleigh said. "When he left he said that he was going to make anyone that put him there pay but I don't think his lawyer heard him unfortunately."

"Calleigh I'm with Yelina now and I'm not going to leave here until he's been put back where he belongs so your in charge for now ok?" Horatio said.

"Got it H," Calleigh said. "Keep an eye out though alright?"

"Sure Calleigh," Horatio replied. "But you be careful as well. He's probably going to go after you guys as well now."

"We'll be fine, just don't leave Yelina alone," Calleigh said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Yelina asked worriedly. Horatio sighed.

"Rick got out and he says that he's going to make anyone who tried to put him in jail pay."

"Oh no," Yelina said tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Horatio leant over and wiped the tears away with his hand.

"I'm not leaving here until the team gets him put back where he belongs," he said softly. "I'm not leaving you alone." He reached out and took Yelina's hand firmly.

"I promise, nothings going to happen," Horatio said. "Nothing."

* * *

A/N: Read and review, Stetler is going to get his but kicked in the next chapter I think but I still love your reviews. Thank you to the people who review on a regular basis, and specifically pusscat who's torture ideas I love to read. 

Princess


	9. He's Here

* * *

Disclaimer: CBS wouldn't give them to me so they're not mine

* * *

Yelina looked up at Horatio.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise," he agreed. Yelina smiled and settled down to rest. He watched her as her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. He reached out with his free hand and brushed a lock of hair off her face.

"Sleep well Yelina," Horatio whispered before settling into the chair to watch over her. They stayed like that for about 2 hours before the door was slammed open waking Yelina and bringing Horatio back to reality. Rick stood in the open doorway.

"Horatio," Yelina whispered in fright, sitting up and drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Its ok Yelina, I got it," Horatio said standing up and walking between the end of the bed and Rick.

"How dare you bitch?!" Rick roared.

"Back off Rick," Horatio ordered. "She didn't do anything to you."

"Get out of the way Horatio," Rick snarled.

"You go through me," Horatio replied. "If you want her."

"No problem," Rick sneered. "It'll be my pleasure to take you down first." He went to punch Horatio in the jaw but was blocked by his arm. Horatio caught Rick in the stomach then shouldered him into the wall. Rick staggered forward.

"Don't even think I'm going to let you hurt her again," Horatio stated before he hit him in the chest with a flying kick. Rick fell back, right into Frank's hands.

"Nice work Horatio," he said with a grin.

"Get him out of here frank," Horatio said and Frank removed Rick from Yelina's room. Horatio sat beside his sister-in-law and smiled at her.

"I promised you nothing was going to happen didn't I?" he said. Yelina uncurled from her position slowly.

"Nothing generally means nothing," she whispered softly.

"When I say it, it means nothing bad," Horatio said taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"Nothing bad?" Yelina asked. "You were almost beaten up by my ex-boyfriend, who by the way was trying to get to me and you say that nothing bad happened?"

"He didn't hurt either of us though did he?" Horatio reminded her smiling. "So nothing bad did happen." Yelina smiled at him. She never could resist that smile.

"I'm glad you were here," she said shyly. "I don't know what you I would have done without you." Horatio smiled at her again.

"You would have managed," he said "I know you."

"Why is that your answer for everything?" Yelina asked rolling her eyes.

"Because it's true," Horatio replied. "I can't help that." Yelina laughed slightly.

"Sure Horatio, but it works both ways you know," she said. "I know you as well."

"Ok but I know you better," Horatio teased.

"Test me then," Yelina said. "Ask me anything. I'll know it."

"Test each other," Horatio suggested. "See who knows more about who."

"Sure," Yelina said. "And the winner picks the losers punishment."

"Deal," Horatio said, holding his hand out and they shook on it.

"Do you want to go first? You'll need it," Yelina said.

* * *

A/N: Anyone got any ideas for questions? I have a few but I'd love to hear yours. Also I apologise for before, I accidentally posted the last chapter twice. 

Princess


	10. Crazy

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own them

* * *

"Ok when's my birthday?" Horatio asked smiling.

"April 7th 1960," Yelina said. "Easy." Horatio grinned at her.

"Your turn," he prompted. Yelina pretended to think for a moment.

'What's my favourite movie?" she asked.

"That would be Dirty Dancing," Horatio replied, desperately hoping he was right.

"Yep," Yelina said, knowing that he wasn't sure about it.

"What's my favourite food?" Horatio asked.

"Steak," Yelina answered easily. Horatio grimaced. He wasn't so sure he was going to win anymore.

"What's the matter, getting nervous?" Yelina teased. "You know you could always give up."

"Not a chance in the world," Horatio told her. They traded questions and answers for a little while longer before Horatio came up with the perfect question.

"Who's my favourite person to work with?" he asked.

"Umm Calleigh?" Yelina guessed.

"Wrong," Horatio said smiling.

"Who then?" Yelina asked.

"I'm not telling," Horatio said calmly.

"Oh come on," Yelina begged. "You get to pick the punishment. The least you can do is tell me the right answer." Horatio moved closer to her.

"You," he whispered before he pressed his lips to hers in a feather light kiss. Yelina barely had a chance to respond before he pulled away. She had to lick her lips before she could speak.

"What was that for?" she asked softly.

"That was your punishment," Horatio said. "And if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the lab." He stood up and walked to the door before looking back and smiling at her. Yelina smiled back and watched him leave.

"He kisses me then calls it my punishment?" she muttered to herself. She shook her head. "The man's crazy."

* * *

Horatio walked out of the hospital before he started to laugh.

"I can't believe I said that," he muttered. "I can't believe I did that."

"Did what H?" Calleigh asked pulling up.

"Nothing Calleigh," Horatio said quickly. "What's up?"

"I was just coming to see where you were," she said.

"I was just about to head back to the lab," Horatio told her. "I'll meet you back there." Calleigh nodded and drove off.

"That was close," Horatio muttered putting his sunglasses on, getting in his car and driving back to the lab.

* * *

A/N: Like that? Then show your love by reviewing 

Princess


	11. The Wrong Words

Disclaimer: Still don't own them

* * *

­"How's Yelina?" was the question on everyone's lips. Horatio had to tell everyone that she was fine as well as stopping himself from snapping at anyone.

"How are we going?" he asked Calleigh who was standing outside the interrogation room watching Frank.

"He just confessed," she said gleefully. "Without meaning to of course but still."

"Fantastic," Horatio said. "What exactly did he confess to?"

"Hitting her and rigging the kidnapping," Calleigh told him. "Everything that we've been trying to get him for." Horatio grinned and watched easily as Frank charged Rick. He walked out moments later, escorted by two uniforms.

"She's going down," he hissed. "And so is everyone that put me here."

"I doubt it Rick," Horatio answered calmly. "Because if you want to get to any of them you're going to have to go through me first."

"Ok enough talking buddy," one of the uniforms said as they pulled him down the hallway.

"You'd better watch out H," Calleigh warned. "He sounded serious."

"So was I Calleigh, so was I," Horatio said walking out of the lab.

* * *

He walked into the hospital minutes later and headed straight for Yelina's room. He walked straight in and she looked up at him.

"What's up Horatio?" she asked.

"Frank just officially charged Rick," he told her. "Now do you want to talk to me?" Yelina looked down.

"At least tell me if I'm right or wrong," he asked. "Did he hit you?" Yelina hesitated for a second then nodded slowly.

"He hit me for the littlest things," she whispered. "Things like letting Ray go to your place or serving up dinner a bit late."

"Why didn't you or Ray tell me about it?" Horatio asked softly.

"I'm pretty sure Ray doesn't know about it," she said. "And I was scared. Rick always said that he'd kill me if I told you."

"I would have taken care of you," he said. "You should know that."

"I know!" Yelina exclaimed. "But I didn't tell you because I knew that you'd over react! I couldn't risk Rick hurting you!" She was crying now. Horatio was stunned.

"You let him hurt you so I wouldn't get hurt?" he asked softly.

"YES!" Yelina yelled. "How can you be so blind?"

"Yelina…" Horatio started.

"Just go Horatio," she said tears still running down her cheeks. "Please just go." Horatio did so without a word. He leant against the door after he closed it.

'_How could I do that to her?' _he wondered._ 'How could I hurt her like that?' _And with those and many other questions running through his head Lieutenant Horatio Caine placed his sunglasses over his eyes to hide his emotions from the world and left the hospital, leaving the woman he loved crying her heart out over him on the other side of the door.

* * *

A/N: Ok so this chapter is dedicated to pusscat because without the message that I received this chapter still wouldn't be up. Also this will be the last chapter for this story. There may be a sequel but I'm not entirely sure yet. 

Princess


	12. AN

Ok everyone I'm working on the sequel to this story but right now I'm having trouble coming up with ideas. Therefore if anyone has any I would appreciate if they would let me know. You of course would get full credit for them but please let me know otherwise this sequel might not be up for another month or so.

Princess


End file.
